1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine control system for a watercraft, and more particularly relates to an improved engine control system for a watercraft that controls an engine in accordance with a state of a steering mechanism of the watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft has become popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is quite sporting in nature and carries one or more riders. A hull of the personal watercraft commonly defines a rider's area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine powers a jet pump unit that propels the watercraft by discharging water rearward. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a water tunnel, which is formed on an underside of the hull. The jet pump unit generally is placed within the tunnel and incorporates an impeller. The engine drives the impeller to draw water into the water tunnel and to discharge water rearward from the water tunnel to propel the watercraft.
Typically, the personal watercraft has a steering mechanism. A deflector is mounted at a rear end of the jet pump unit for steering the watercraft. A steering mast with a handlebar is linked with the deflector through a linkage. The steering mast extends upwardly in front of the rider's area. The rider remotely steers the watercraft using the handlebar.
When traveling forward at an elevated speed, dynamic pressure builds within the jet pump unit. The engine must drive the impeller against this increased pressure thereby creating a load on the engine.
The engine typically incorporates a throttle valve disposed in an air intake system of the engine. The throttle valve regulates an air amount supplied to the engine. Normally, as the amount of air increases, the engine output also increases. A throttle lever is attached to the handlebar and is linked with the throttle valve usually through a throttle linkage. The rider thus can control the throttle valve remotely by operating the throttle lever on the handlebar.